Medical devices may be external or implanted, and may be used to deliver electrical stimulation therapy to patients to various tissue sites to treat a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, or gastroparesis. A medical device may deliver electrical stimulation therapy via one or more leads that include electrodes located proximate to target locations associated with the brain, the spinal cord, pelvic nerves, peripheral nerves, or the gastrointestinal tract of a patient. Hence, electrical stimulation may be used in different therapeutic applications, such as deep brain stimulation (DBS), spinal cord stimulation (SCS), pelvic stimulation, gastric stimulation, or peripheral nerve field stimulation (PNFS).
A clinician may select values for a number of programmable parameters in order to define the electrical stimulation therapy to be delivered by the implantable stimulator to a patient. For example, the clinician may select one or more electrodes, a polarity of each selected electrode, a voltage or current amplitude, a pulse width, and a pulse frequency as stimulation parameters. A set of parameters, such as a set including electrode combination, electrode polarity, amplitude, pulse width and pulse rate, may be referred to as a program, or a profile, in the sense that they define the electrical stimulation therapy to be delivered to the patient.